


Mix and Match

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT5, Orgy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, no one was quite sure how it had started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix and Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/gifts).



> A little something for Rachel, because she rocks my socks! Not _quite_ Domlijah - but it's in there! :)

Looking back, no one was quite sure how it had started. They talked about it from time to time, mock-arguments breaking out over who had begun, who had been first.

Dom won, most of the time, simply by being louder and more obnoxious than anyone else. Only problem was that he never stuck with the same person -- sometimes it was Billy who got the honor of sharing first place with him, but just as often it was Lij, or Orli, for that matter.

The only thing they all agreed on was that Sean had come in last, unable to resist the pleading in Elijah's eyes and the relentlessness of his pursuit.

As Dom put it: "We've all fallen for that look, so it's nothing to be embarrassed about, mate!" So maybe it had all been Lijah's fault, after all, because it seemed like just the thing he'd do, hugging and touching and jumping on people the way he did. They had all gotten so used to it, they honestly couldn't remember when those touches had become more than friendly reassurances.

But no matter who had been first, it was a fact that these days it was easily possible to find Dom and Orli making out in the back of a club, Elijah dragging Billy into the woods for a quick -- or not so quick -- snog, or Sean leaving the hobbit trailer slightly glossy-eyed, a smug-looking Billy following him out soon after.

Of course there were couplings that happened more often than others, mostly more connected with shooting times and locations than anything else. When they met up after a separation, Dom's arm wrapped possessively around Billy's middle, Lijah's head resting against Sean's broad shoulder, Orli sometimes complained about being "hobbit-deprived". This earned him lewd comments from Dom and Lij and pats on the shoulder from Billy and Sean, soon followed by one or the other hobbit leading "the poor lonely Elf" off someplace private.

Only sometimes things were different.

Again they couldn't quite say how it had started, only that it had. It didn't happen often, and mostly after separations, when it was all five of them again and no one quite knew who to hug first, to kiss first, to touch first, to express their joy at being together once more.

It happened like this, once: Forgetting about the others, Sean kissed Elijah, who all but melted against him. At one point Sean held out a hand to Orli, pulling him into their hug and their kiss, with movements that became more and more natural every time it happened. Some time later Billy interrupted them matter-of-factly "The height difference might be a bit less uncomfortable if you were lying down..." and they looked up to see Dom spread out on top of the sheets already, shirt half-open, and Billy grinning at them from where he was straddling Dom, his lips shining and his eyes inviting.

Elijah could never resist an invitation and all but jumped over to the bed, pulling Sean and Orli with him as he pounced Dom, who welcomed him with open arms and lips. Billy didn't move from his spot on top of Dom, but held out his hand to Orli and greeted the Elf properly, while Sean watched them with hungry eyes from his first row seat in front of the bed.

He never joined them in this, and they accepted it, as they accepted all of his limits. They all loved Chris and Ali and they realized that Sean knew when he had to stop. As he had put it once, when Elijah had been close to crossing one of those borders: "Wouldn't do to fall in love with you or one of the others, Lij... I love all of you, very much, and Chris knows and understands it as well as anyone not part of this can -- but I can't risk my marriage by falling in love. That part's just for Chris, for no one else."

This didn't mean that Sean was left out, because every so often, one of them would lean out and pull him closer for a kiss, letting him taste what he couldn't sample himself.

The four on the bed were a tangle of limbs and mouths, touching wherever they could, reaffirming the bond between them. It was beautiful to see, causing Sean's hand to stroke himself to the rhythm of moans and grunts and the rasp of skin on skin.

Orli's mouth on Elijah's hard cock while Dom held Elijah in his arms, kissing him whenever he could tear his eyes away from the sight of Billy. Billy, pushing inside Orlando from behind, his eyes moving back and forth between the enchanting contrast of Orli's darkness against Elijah's light and Dom, rocking against Elijah's back, grey eyes glittering in a way that made Billy swallow and speed up his pace.

It had taken them a while to perfect their coming together, to make sure no one was left out and to minimize accidents caused by too small beds with too many people moving on them. But by now it worked, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a jigsaw. Combinations changed but it always ended with them all in a heap of sweaty, sticky bodies, heavy with satisfaction. Slow kisses were exchanged, the urgency gone to be replaced by pure bliss, until someone -- most of the times the one at the bottom of the pile -- started complaining and Sean arrived with wet towels, cleaning them up lovingly and receiving kisses in return.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was asleep, Sean lying in the middle of the -- luckily huge -- bed, Elijah using his Sam belly as a cushion and Dom with his right arm and leg thrown over the two of them. Billy and Orlando were framing them, Billy's chin digging into Dom's shoulder, Orlando's leg anchoring Elijah to him, their hands meeting on Sean's chest. It was all very complicated and not very comfortable -- a fact that not one of them would own to -- but for the moment, it was just right.

They might not remember who had started it, and it didn't happen often, not even regularly. But when it happened, when the hobbits and the Elf came together -- it was perfect a perfect match.


End file.
